1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a method for updating call redirection destinations in a communication network and, more particularly, to a method for cross-communication-system updating of call redirection destinations used for team functions in a communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting up integrated executive-secretary systems makes team functions available in a private branch exchange. When an integrated executive-secretary system is set up, selected subscriber terminals are combined into an executive-secretary group, the role of the subscriber terminals is defined and the relationships between the individual subscriber terminals within the executive-secretary group is stipulated. The definable roles are manager, secretary and stand-in secretary. The relationships between the subscriber terminals within an executive-secretary group are stipulated by allocating a manager subscriber terminal to a secretary subscriber terminal, or a secretary subscriber terminal to a stand-in secretary subscriber terminal.
In the HICOM communication system from Siemens, a system-internal manager and secretary are available with a maximum of four manager telephones and a maximum of two secretary telephones per executive-secretary system (HICOM 300E V 2.0, description of service features, section 4.30 and section 6.3.1, 04.23.1999, Siemens reference number: P31003-G1036-1,100-3-18). In a standard operating mode, a call directed to a manager telephone is switched to a first secretary telephone and is signaled on the manager telephone and possibly on a further secretary telephone. The call can be accepted both from the manager telephone and from the further secretary telephone. After call redirection to the manager telephone, in a further operating mode, a call directed to the manager telephone is switched directly to the latter and is possibly signaled on the secretary telephones. The respective operating mode and the respective call redirection are signaled on the manager telephone and on the associated secretary telephones. To date, the team function for an executive-secretary system has been available only within a private branch exchange.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to a method for cross-communication-system updating of call redirection destinations used for team functions in a communication network.